Your Support Matters Occasionally
by Pokemonfanthings
Summary: Former Team Rocket agent Annastasia "A" Morgan takes on a mission completely different from prior endeavors.
1. Meeting One

"Your Support Matters Occasionally"

Welcome!

 **I do not own** any of the characters in this story. They either belong to the Pokémon Company or to fanfic author Chipotlepeppers.

 **Important Info:** "Your Support Matters Occasionally" is based off an event in 'The Journal: I am Jezz'. I got inspired to write Michio's journal entry for Jezz. If you have no idea who or what I am talking about, that is okay because I will either explain it briefly or it will be clear to infer. The following is a brief explanation of the main characters. The story begins under the cut if you'd prefer not to look at the notes, but I recommend them.

 **Annastasia Miyamoto Morgan** (aka) ' **A** ' or ' **Annie** ' is the eldest daughter of Jessie and James Morgan and an OC of Chipotlepeppers. Annastasia is well-known for her selfless acts. She inherited wealth from Nanny and Pop-pop, James' canon great-grandparents. She lives in their mansion along with several family members and tenants. Now the landlord, she's named the mansion 'The Grange', paying tribute to Alexander Hamilton—a story in and of itself. Her top Pokémon are Bleu(Altaria), Lil-G (Lillipup), Star (Espeon), Minun and Plusle. She shares the latter two with Michio and Jezz.

 **Michio** is Annastasia's notoriously shy, moody, and stubborn partner. He and Annie are legally married but don't have a traditional relationship. He frequently argues with his mother **Keaka** over issues from the past. Keaka lives with them and is also the family nurse. Michio's top Pokémon is Peruva (Liepard).

 **Jezz** has the longest backstory. What's relevant to this fic is that Jezz is adopted, political, a prodigy, and seventeen years old. This story portrays the what is probably the worst of him. So, if you can stand him in this story, you would probably like him in others. His two best friends are **Jay** (Annie's younger brother) and **Amber** (daughter of Ash/Misty). Both are about sixteen. There are references to Jezz's girlfriend **Maple** , who is a Chipotlepeppers' OC I despise.

 **Logan** is an English/Japanese-speaking Purrloin and the son of Meowth and an OC named Lucy. He lives on The Grange. He and Jezz have a brotherly relationship, he and Annastasia have a brother-and-sister-like relationship. He is about the same age as Annastasia (25).

 **Jocelyn** , **Rose** , and **Silver** – Jessie & James's three youngest children. Jocelyn is thirteen years old, the twins are six. They are mentioned but not significant.

The **Glens** are a couple introduced in this story. They have no significant backstory.

 **That's it for notes. Please enjoy:)**

* * *

"Your Support Matters Occasionally"

Day 1: Monday, March 31, 2036

 _It started months ago, over a year after Annastasia established the Glens as her and Michio's best friends._

It was quiet enough to make Michio suspicious. To further increase suspicious, after Annastasia showered, she put on makeup and placed bowties in their bathed and groomed Pokémon. When Michio asked her what time she waked, she answered:

"Five."

"What the hell?" Michio replied.

"I'm meeting with important people."

"You've been going to a lot of meetings lately…Is this about the Glens?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Get dressed and you'll see."

"I have to go too?"

"Yep."

"It's only eight."

"I need to have a family meeting and the early Caterpie avoids the Spearrow."

"If that's today's metaphor, I'm concerned."

"You're already concerned."

"Tarrria~."

"Plusle"

"Lieparrr."

"Mi Minunun."

"Lill up!"

"Do it for the children," she said as she lifted Lil-G. She took the Lillipup's paws and pretended to make the puppy speak. "Please listen to my mommy."

The Pokémon laughed in his face. Plusle and Minun made a bunch of noises that made Michio certain that they were in support of whatever she planned. Peruva didn't say much. She hadn't been on Michio's side lately.

When Michio finally meandered to the family room, Annie was standing in the center of the room with a clipboard. Jezz was half-asleep on the couch, Logan was conversing with Bleu, and his mother Keaka was petting Lil-G and Minun and smirking like she knew something Michio didn't.

"Sit," Annie requested. "I've refreshments and hors de 'oeuvres."

He sat down and started on the crescents that chef Maria made. Jezz snapped out of his pot-induced daze and started on the food as the Pokémon were chowed on theirs.

"I called you for a special announcement followed by a discussion that will most likely involve me pleading for your help," Annastasia declared.

"Is someone hurt?" Jezz asked.

"No," Keaka replied.

"Is someone gonna get hurt?" Logan queried.

"It's good news," Annie assured them. "Our family and the Glen family are super tight, so I offered to do them a favor. I'm sure most of you will probably oppose—at first."

Everyone stared at her blankly until Logan coughed awkwardly.

"Tell us what's up instead of just standing there," Logan pleaded.

Annie took a deep breath then casually sat on the couch across from everyone.

"As you hopefully recall, as of five months ago, I have been assessed and declared to be in near-perfect health," Annie continued. "For the first time in my life, my doctors said I can do anything an average healthy woman can do."

"What does this mean?" Michio asked.

"She's finally going bungee jumping," Logan whispered excitedly.

"Let me finish my speech," Annie asserted. "I planned it."

"Tari ta ta."

"I know, Bleu," Annie said as she hugged her Altaria. "The Glens have been looking for a surrogate for years. I'm theirs."

"Seriously?"

"Why?"

"Whooaa."

"Don't freak out," she said to Michio, Jezz, and Logan. "This is was thought-out."

"Why can't they adopt?" Jezz questioned.

Annie knew well he'd difficult. His current view was that people who insisted on surrogates over adoption were criminal.

"We can talk about that privately," Annie told Jezz.

"Now," he demanded.

"I want to hear too," Logan piped.

"They want at least one child carry their genes," she sighed in frustration.

"It's more than that," said Jezz. "I know you."

"I don't want to go there because it's off topic."

"Fine," he said as she crossed his arms. "But there are too many homeless kids out there. They're selfish. You agree."

"He's got a legit reason to be upset about this," said Logan. "…Putting that out there."

"I thought about this for a while," said Annie.

"Not enough," said Jezz.

"I liked living here a lot more when Jezz was awkward and innocent. Now he's annoying," said Logan. "No offense."

"I don't care what you think," Jezz replied.

"I don't want to argue," said Logan.

"I am being personally attacked, obviously I am going to argue," Jezz retorted.

"You just said you don't care," Michio pointed out.

Michio instantly regretted butting in. Jezz glared at him. It was an odd moment for both of them because Jezz didn't often glare.

"May I continue?" Annie inquired.

The question was directed at Jezz. He inaudibly pouted instead of letting his fighter instinct attack.

"The baby won't be related to me. One of their sisters is donating the egg—"

"Arg, stop," Logan said as he put his paws over his ears. "Gross; just tell us what we need to know."

"Getting there," Annie retorted. "Umm, so where was I…"

"The part where you betray me," Jezz mumbled.

"Am I the only person thinking about how fucking weird this is?" Michio asked the group.

"I am," said Logan. "And Jezz, you're being pretty cranky for a pot-head."

"Say that again. I dare you," Jezz replied through gritted teeth.

"It is weird. I'm a weird person," Annie stated.

"No shit," said Michio.

"Michio, will you ever learn to be polite?" Keaka said in frustration.

"I forgot you were here," said Logan.

"She already knows all of this," said Annie.

"Of course, _she_ does," Michio remarked.

"She's my nurse. I had to tell her," Annie retorted.

"You could have told me," he replied.

"I'm telling you now."

"I mean that you—probably—should have told me first."

"I want to know what kind of support I have before I make it official-official."

"Ah…sure, I'll accept it," Michio said as he kept one eye on Jezz. "I'm not afraid of being beaten up by a stupid teen."

"I disagree," Jezz retorted.

"You need to stop," said Keaka. "Go Annastasia."

"I get why it's weird, but it's my life. If I can help then I will."

"I won't put you down," said Logan.

Michio and Keaka nodded, but Jezz looked away. He had ten other things to worry about. This was one of the last places he wanted to be.

"We're a weird bunch, but we're a team and a family," said Annie. "Jezz, Logan, Keaka, Michio, our Pokémon, and me. That's why we have meetings. Michio, I don't blame you for being upset, but unless you want me to carry your bio baby for the next nine months, I am already doing this."

"Hahahahahaha!" Logan squealed as he smacked Michio on the back. "Well, what is it?"

"That was quite a buildup," Michio remarked.

"I am on the verge of losing my patience," said Annie.

"Then you probably aren't ready for a baby," said Logan.

"She's not keeping it, she's giving it to these people she met last month," said Jezz.

"I've known them for over two years and you know that," Annie replied.

Jezz was silent again, and he and the others remained silent until Annie had explained everything that was relevant—the timing, her future schedule, and how they won't be allowed to piss her off for at least another year.

"You rarely get pissed anyway," said Logan. "And it's always Jezz's fault when you do."

"I don't disagree," Jezz said as he smiled for the first time that morning.

"Class dismissed, but keep your clothes clean; we need them for something. I'll call ya when I need ya. Michio, stay with me so we can talk."

"You already knew about this," Michio said to Keaka before she left the room.

Keaka never responded. Annie led Michio and their tag-along Pokémon to the veranda. The air warmed them, but something stung.

"I wanted to tell you ahead of time, yet, wanted to get this talk over with," she told him.

"I don't understand why you want to do this. What if something goes wrong?"

"I'm not worried about complications."

"How are you going to do it?"

"I already told you, one of them is going to donate—"

"—not that, emotionally. You're going to have a baby and then hand it over to someone else the moment it's born?"

"These people are my friends. I want to help."

"It's too much help."

"This will be a blip in my life. It will be fun."

"Fun?"

"Fulfilling."

"Jezz."

"He's got to learn that people want different things out of life. Adoption in this world's a mess. That's why he's doing what he's doing. That's why he's been in college since age fourteen. It's why he writes, why he has his internship, why he works like he's gonna die tomorrow. I know this goes against what he believes, but in a world where same-sex couples can't adopt, don't you think a surrogate makes sense? Don't they deserve a child too?"

"He's so full of shit."

"All teenagers are full of shit."

"You weren't."

"I was sometimes…He'll come around."

They took time to think and breathe. Michio tried to hide his anxiety, but there was no hiding from someone as analytically empathetic as Annastasia.

"I'll help, I promise. Tell me what to do," said Michio.

"Be my friend."

"We're already friends."

"Then you don't have to do anything."

 **XO**

Their meeting with the Glens was at a country club located on the affluent side of Saffron. Michio, Jezz, and Logan were somewhat unnerved that no one else but A seemed enthused by the prospect. Jezz softened after the meeting; something about looking them in the eyes and realizing how limited their options were invoked some previously dysfunctional empathy. But he was still upset because the fact that surrogacy was their only option meant that as a young politician, he was failing. He was failing to make it easy for people to adopt, failing to improve the lives of people like him, people who were left behind and had to chase miracles in order to have a decent life. No of these thoughts he voiced to his immediate family; Jezz saved this material for his friends…but just Amber this time. Annastasia wanted to tell Jay herself.

"You look shitty," Amber said after Jezz greeted her via video chat.

"It's called despair."

"You and Jay are killing me. He's been sarcastic with me too. Can you imagine? Jay being sarcastic. It's like the fucking twilight zone nowadays."

"Can you validate me?"

"I can try."

"Don't tell Jay."

"I have to tell Jay."

"He's gonna find out soon, but Annie wanted to tell him. I'll only need you to keep quiet for a few minutes; no doubt Jay's gonna call you as soon as he finds out."

"Then say it."

"Annie's going to be a surrogate for the Glen family."

"Like, a surrogate-surrogate, as in like, have a baby?"

"Yep."

"She's nuts."

"We know."

"I bet you're upset because the Glens aren't adopting."

"I don't understand some people. Why can't they just wait? I have bills! They just need to get passed. Then the Glens can adopt just like any other couple."

"You're not a member of any Congress."

"I've ten Senators and a VP in my pocket."

"That's impressive, but no one's gonna pass that bill anytime soon. Didn't you say something about how you don't think you'll be able to get the votes until after those new people are sworn in?"

"They will be sworn in four months from now."

"And how long does it usually take for them to look at a bill?"

"One month."

"And how long does it usually take for them to come to a decision?"

"Several weeks."

"And how long does it take for it to be made into a law and enforced?"

"Two to four months."

"What if they have to look at several bills? What if they don't vote the way you want them to vote, or what if they keep revising it? All of a sudden, one year, then two years, then three years pass and nothing has changed…yet. You'll make changes. I know you can. But you're a teenager. You can't fix the world without waiting."

"I want you to be on my side."

"I'm always on your side. But…"

"But?"

"Not everyone can wait half a decade to have a baby. And from what I understand, adopting a baby is hard. Aren't most kids at least five?"

"Does that matter? Why can't they love a five-year-old? Or a teenager?"

"I dunno. I don't think A will appreciate you trying to talk the Glens out of this decision. What you are saying is that instead of having a baby, they should wait to see if your bill legalizing same-sex adoption goes through and if it does…there still might not be an infant around for them to adopt, which means they will have to wait longer or adopt a kid whose older. It's not fair to try to make them do that."

Jezz was quiet. Amber tried to think of things to say to him to make him feel better.

"I bet this has been the hardest part of your life. In a few years, you'll look back and wonder how you made it."

"I regret some of the things I said after she announced it. It's as if I'm bound to destroy every good relationship. Annie adopts me, later I accuse her of betraying me. You're probably done with my shit."

"I haven't given up yet. You need therapy or medication or both. You can't talk to Jay because he'll cry, and you can't talk to Maple because deep down you hate her as much as I do—"

"I knew you were going to bring her up. I haven't talked to her yet. I don't know what she'll say."

"You told me before you told her?"

"Well…yeah. That was my instinct."

"Interesting. Perhaps you and I have some unresolved issues."

"Perhaps we do."

"What are you suggesting?"

Jezz sighed and looked down. That was his current style. When he didn't shoot his mouth Alexander Hamilton style, he huffed and waited for the person on the other end of the convo to talk.

"Nothing, you're…I love you, and I know you'll be fine. Smoke a joint, then call me," said Amber.

"I'm high right now."

"Clearly not high enough.

"I'm worried about Annie. She could get sick again. She's so thin. She's practically my mom. I can't help but worry."

"She's practically my mom too, and I'm worried, but she's A. A's seen a lot of shit and she's far tougher than you."

The light at the bottom of their screen blinked and a message reading 'incoming call from Blue-Jay' appeared.

"Hang up. I want to talk to Jay," said Amber.

"Don't tell him."

"He probably already knows."

"Let's find out."

"Okay, but if he doesn't know, find some excuse to hang up."

"I will."

Amber clicked the screen to let Jay join their chat. His face looked as though he had been internally screaming.

"Amb, you'll never believe it!" Jay started. "My sister's having a baby!"

"I believe it," said Amber. "Jezz just told me."

"I figured," said Jay. "A told me that he was probably going to call you first, so she called me and I am sooo excited."

"I can tell," said Amber. "She did tell you what the definition of a surrogate is, right?"

"Ummmm…is that the same as like…okay, so maybe…"

"Oh god."

"I know it…"

"Jezz, help him."

"She's just going to carry the baby then give it to them. It won't be related to her," said Jezz.

"Oh. That's too bad. She'd have very beautiful babies," Jay replied.

"It's weird for you to say that about your sister. Don't repeat it," said Amber.

"It's true though. Jezz, are you mad that they aren't adopting?"

"Yeah."

"But two guys can't adopt. It's illegal."

"It's personal for me. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I want to hang up."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

 **XO**

 **Chapter Two will be up by the time you get to this note. Thanks for reading:)**

 **XO**


	2. Prep

**Note:** I threw several Heroine Easter Eggs in here and the following chapters. If you don't catch them, it doesn't matter since they aren't directly involved in the plot. If you do catch them, let me know in reviews:)

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy chapter two:)

* * *

Day 2: Tuesday, April 1, 2036

Annastasia and Michio didn't talk in-depth about her announcement or the meeting until a day later when they were cuddling on the couch and eating ice cream after dinner.

"What about that eating healthy shit the Glens made us talk about?" Michio asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "One bowl of ice cream is three hundred calories, and this brand doesn't have a lot of sugar. I need to gain weight anyway."

"But you never do."

"Maybe it's because unlike you, I drink water, eat fiber, and exercise every day…Are you mad at me for what I did yesterday?"

"No."

"Then what are you thinking?

"Not sure. I'm not mad, though, that's certain."

"I know."

"You said you never wanted to have kids, and that if we were going to have kids, we were going to adopt. I distinctly remember one of your reasons being because you don't want to be pregnant."

"This is different. It's like…is there something that you really want, but could never have? One thing. Think about it."

He thought about rare Pokémon and mansions, realizing that desire had perished. There was someone else, the creature he thought of every time he looked to Plusle.

"I thought of someone," said Michio.

"I was thinking about her too," said Annie. "That's the Glens with their own baby. It's so close, almost in their grip, but they need one person to do a favor for them. I approached them. I offered myself up. I started this whole thing and I am glad that I did."

"I'm proud."

"No, you aren't."

"…It's altruistic. I like that about you."

"It's not about altruism, not completely."

"This is about Jay."

Annastasia subtly smiled.

"You'd do anything for Jay," said Michio.

"I would," she agreed. "Sometimes I believe all my empathy comes from him…I can tell you're still distressed."

"You put your heart into everything you do. I don't want your heart to break."

"I'll do my best to keep it intact."

"Okay."

"Okay."

She nuzzled her face into his chest and squeezed his hand. He twirled her hair.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked.

"I want to never move again," said Michio.

"This means that you won't carry me up to bed."

"Since when is that something I do?"

"It would be cool to see if you can do it."

"I'll try."

Michio brought her up the stairs without dropping her or begging her Pokémon to help. She washed up in less than a minute, then collapsed onto the bed. He sat next to her for a while and rubbed her back. She fell asleep quickly. Michio spent the night worried sick about her.

 **XO**

Day 4: Thursday, April 3, 2036

The day after her announcement, Annastasia made an appointment for everyone in their family to meet with a counselor. Michio and Annie had their session together.

"You seem patient," the therapist told Michio.

"Interesting," Michio mumbled.

"He's more patient than he gives himself credit for," said Annie. "…Prone to helping when it's most unexpected and surprising the people around him."

"You're uncomfortable with eye-contact," the man noted after Michio's meager nod. "You're introverted."

"He is," Annie confirmed. "I'm about sixty percent introverted. Michio's ninety-percent."

"It's striking you held champion titles in several Pokémon leagues."

"It wasn't without help," Michio quietly admitted.

"Family support?"

"No."

"It's not what you want to hear," Annie interjected. "He's thriving now."

"Mmmhmm," Michio hummed.

"I have an assignment for you."

"?"

"I give it to everyone in your position," the counselor continued.

"'In my position'?" he quizzed.

"A journal. Write ten minutes a day. Use it to reflect on your experiences and how you feel about what she's doing," the counselor instructed.

"I don't write," said Michio. "Or reflect."

"It's informal. You may make bullet points, an artistic presentation, chart, write paragraphs... Every day you must fill at least two pages. I will not read it, but I am going to check it."

"I'm too old for homework."

"It's a requirement and it's simple. You may write about today. Talk about how annoying I am, your attitude, Annastasia's attitude, and what you are going to do after this meeting."

"Fine."

Michio assumed there'd be a way to trick people into thinking he did the writing. He changed his mind about cheating after he realized how much Annie wanted him to try.

"I can give you tips," Jezz told him later. "I write more than I eat."

"I never noticed," Michio mocked.

Logan, Plusle, and Vileplume were the only other ears in the vicinity.

"Jezz is engaging in positive conversation. Could it be?" Logan remarked.

"I'm experiencing two puberties at the same time. I have every right to be angry at the world," Jezz retorted. Then he laughed uncharacteristically.

"He's high. I have to document this," Logan said as he took Michio's phone.

Jezz pushed the camera from his face but remained all smiles. He listing all the ways he could help and even chased Michio when he tried to run away from his annoying prattle. Michio lied down when he reached his room. Annastasia was already in the bed, under the covers.

"It's the middle of the day," he remarked.

"I'm thinking," she hesitantly replied. "Tomorrow I must do the deed."

"What deed?"

"They are going to try to get me pregnant."

"…..."

"Tomorrow it happens," she continued.

"It's not too late to back out."

"I wonder if it will hurt."

"It will probably hurt."

"I know. This sucks."

"If you can't handle a tube going up, how are you going to handle a bowling ball going down?"

"I'll worry about that later. This is tomorrow."

"You can back out."

"Stop saying that."

"You can back out. You can back out. You can ba—"

"Shut up," she said as she pulled him up, setting their faces on the same plane.

"I'm supporting you like that therapist instructed. Quitting's attractive, tubes are ugly."

"I'm going to be sick."

She squirmed back under the covers.

"Like quitting, hiding's a manifestation of fear," he commented.

"I hope it all works in one shot," she said randomly. "Maybe I can get anesthesia…"

 **XO**

 **Thanks for reading:) Chapter Three will be up later this morning. Please review if you have the chance.**


	3. Appointments

Day 40: Friday, May 10, 2036

 _It's the fifth appointment since the endeavor commenced_

Michio and Annastasia went to see Dr. Liz Collina, the family doctor who dis everything: pediatrics, general density, emergency care, diagnostics, physical therapy, gynecology, impromptu therapy and more. Most of Liz's patients were outsourced, but the Morgans and neighboring residents of Pallet were a priority.

"Did you use a home test as I instructed?" Liz asked as she escorted them to the back of her clinic.

"No," Annie replied.

"They're accurate."

"Sometimes. I want 100% accuracy. I knew I'd come here anyway."

"What do you think?" Liz asked Michio.

"Huh?" he replied.

"Give me your opinion."

"He told me that I'm pregnant and that I should believe him even though he has no evidence to support any claim."

"I said it this morning, yesterday, and last week. I'm right."

"You probably are," said Liz.

Annie gaped. "You're taking his side?"

"You have no evidence to support his claim is wrong," she pointed out.

Liz shut the door behind them and pulled out the medical supplies that made her gag.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Annastasia asked as Michio watched a syringe filled with blood.

"She's taking too much from you," he retorted.

"I am running more than one test," Liz said as she rolled her eyes. "Stop pretending to know more than me."

Liz briefly departed and they were alone for the first time in a while.

"They should let Pokemon back here," she said as she watched the door. "It's insulting to them."

"Perhaps."

"What makes you think I'm pregnant?" she asked.

"You're different, in a good way..."

"Oh dear, are you saying that you are attracted to me? That's nuts!"

He rolled his eyes at her, and she did it back. He laughed, then felt a jolt of panic.

"Crap. You're pregnant. What do we do?"

"I dunno."

"This was your idea."

"You're the one who couldn't persuade me to quit."

"It's too late now. What do we do?"

"Relax. It's not ours."

"But it's our responsibility for nine months."

"True."

They sat for twenty minutes while various tests ran. They talked mostly about dull topics in an attempt to calm their nerves.

"Don't you love these speedy tests we have?" Liz asked as she re-entered the room.

"She's not due for bloodwork. You did extra tests because you are obsessed with punctuality and you wanted us to squirm in anxiety," Michio accused.

"Yes," she shamelessly confirmed.

"Results?" Annie queried.

"You did it."

"Yes! No more awkward pain."

"More awkwardness will ensue," Liz assured them. "But no more _tubes_."

She stared at Michio as she spoke. Annie was too relieved to remark.

"What's next?" Annie asked.

"Michio is going to serve you however you like while he rants about me and cowers in anxiety-induced micro-panic," said Liz. "Questions?"

"Not yet," said Annie. "Wait, I do. How did Michio know before I did?"

"I'm smarter," Michio answered.

"That's definitely not it," Liz retorted.

"It was about your essence," Michio insisted.

" _That_ 's probably true," Liz responded. "Treasure these rare occasions."

"I will," said Annie. "Next, we tell the fam."

 **XO**

Day 42: Sunday, May 12, 2036

 _Amber gazed at the Viridian Forest, poised to fight anyone who intruded on their special spot._

"We're definitely alone," Amber said as she lowered her bow. "Safe to talk."

"Pikachu~," Pip confirmed.

"The only thing that could make it better is if she was having her own!" Jay exclaimed as he jumped around. "It's so-owww!"

Amber and Pip pulled Jay to his feet. He shook the dirt from his hair while Amber shot an arrow through some high-hanging fruit.

"...exciting," Jay continued.

"This isn't normal," Amber replied.

"A says it's normal."

"It freaky."

"No."

"Fine. It's 'normal'."

"Good," Jay said as he fist-bumped her, the sarcasm flying over his head. "I wonder if this means that she'll have her own baby one day."

"Maybe once Jezz is gone. Her life is hard enough as it."

"You aren't going to say anything bad about Jezz, are you?"

"I never say anything bad about him."

"You make fun of Maple and it hurts his feelings."

"It's his fault for liking Maple. You don't like her either."

"But Jezz doesn't know that!"

"He probably does. He knows more than we do sometimes...not that I would ever tell him that."

"I dunno. They've been dating longer than I would have liked..."

"You can't date Jezz! He's straight and he's your second cousin! Get over him!"

"I'll get over him when you get over him."

Pip giggled. Amber squeezed her bow and stared Jay directly in the eyes. Her grimace made him nervous.

"I _am_ over him," she argued.

"I-I can tell when you are lying," he replied.

"No, you can't."

"Yes."

"Pi," Pip sighed, sad to agree with Amb over this one.

"I know her ways," said Amber. "She's a cheating, lying, poisonous snake."

"Ummm we are talking about Maple, not A, right?"

"Use your brain. It's in there somewhere."

"Then Maple. She's not literally a poisonous snake."

"She's worse. Jezz told me some of the stuff she's said to him. She uses bad words."

"You use bad words all the time."

"I don't mean curse words, I mean...think of this: How would Jezz feel if someone called him ungrateful, uncaring, or like _her_."

"Like who?"

"Morgan family enemy number one. Pure ugliness."

"Wha?"

"Starts with 'Jessie' and ends in 'belle'."

"I wouldn't call her ugly...she looks like my mom!"

"Ugly soul."

"Oh."

"Maple acts nice when others are around but it's all lies. I'm telling you now: this is gonna get ugly."

"Maybe it won't be so bad. Maple might break up with him. You said that she'll leave as soon as she gets what she wants."

"That's what I thought, but now I know she won't leave until she sucks the life out of him."

Jay shuddered and the bad image. He knew Amber wasn't kidding. He saw it too. Everyone saw it. It continued because no one could physically force Jezz to do what's in his best interest.

"He thinks she's all he deserves. That's why it happens," Amber asserted. "He thinks he doesn't deserve us, so he has her to remind him of how awful of a person he is. That's why she's still around."

"If we were bad people, then Jezz wouldn't have this problem."

Jay was in pure distress, but Amber laughed. She pulled him into a hug.

"Of course, you blame yourself. You're just like _her_."

"We're talking about A again, not, Jessiebelle or Maple, right?"

"Yes, dummy."

"Then thanks. You're like A too."

"I wish."

"You are! You're perfect, she's perfect..."

They stood there hugging while Pip pretended to be interested in the fruit Amber had shot down.

"Let's go out," Amber suggested.

"You're dating someone," said Jay.

"I broke up with him already."

"Why?"

"I don't like to pretend."

"It was fating?"

"If that means fake-dating, then yeah. It was fating."

"Okay," Jay said as he straightened his hair and clothes. "But as usual, if you see a cute guy, make sure you duck out."

"Because sitting alone at a sushi bar with two plates of food is somehow gayer than sitting with a girl."

"Exactly," said Jay. "And since it's still your B-day weekend, I'll pay."

"You always pay."

"We'll get extra desserts, and watch a movie, or two or three, with extra popcorn...then I'll give you your final gift."

Amber momentarily giggled. It was nearly inaudible. When Jay asked why she laughed, she said:

"I was really hoping this pregnancy wouldn't hijack my birthday celebration."

"Never!"

 **XO**

Day 67: Friday, June 6, 2036

 _Jay visited Annastasia every morning after her announcement._

"How do you feel? Are you in pain?" he'd ask.

"'I'm not dying!'" she'd respond.

One morning Jezz told Jay that Annie fell. He raced to The Grange and marched straight to her room, barging in without notice. Annie was listening to music while organizing her dressers.

"You're okay," Jay breathed as he hugged her from behind.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked after she paused her music.

"Jezz said you fell."

"I was tripped by these Pichu that have been running amuck. Those Pichu tripped Jezz too and that's probably why he bothered to tell you about it."

"Oh. Maybe I can adopt them."

"There are already several tenants after them."

"Okay. Can I make you tea?"

"Already made."

"Can I make you breakfast?"

"Already eaten."

"Can I rub your feet?"

Annie giggled at her little brother than ruffled his hair. She pointed out how she was in the middle of cleaning her messy room.

"I'll clean it for you," said Jay.

"Don't you have more important things to do? Why aren't you in Hoenn?"

"This is a big deal. I can battle gyms whenever…You're a mom now! I'd rather help you."

"I'm already a mom because you're my child. These babies aren't mine. Please don't invest in them. Call Amb and go train your new Druddigon."

"It's not that I don't want to hang or train with Amb, it's that I must make sure you don't need me."

"Jezz and Michio are my slaves, not you. Go play."

Jay nodded hesitantly then looked back at her. His eyes flashed.

"Multiples!" he declared. "You're having more than one!"

"Twins. It's been the plan all along."

"It's so exciting!"

"Don't grow attached. Go play."

"I'll be thinking of you."

"Ditto. Go play."

 **XO**

Day 75: Saturday, June 14, 2036

 _Jay wasn't the only one who hovered._

Even before any major changes occurred, Michio was constantly making sure Annie was comfortable and safe. After some time, it irritated her, especially when new symptoms started to arise.

"They warned us of morning sickness, irritability, mood swings, dizziness, swelling, heightened senses, abdominal pressure, food cravings and food repulsions, but they didn't tell us about the nightmares, the sudden hatred of the color orange, and the caffeine addiction," Logan had commented.

On the first day of this new mania, Annastasia was up at 5:00 am, frantically turning over everything that seemed to get in her way: pillows, clothes, and even her Pokémon. Plusle woke Michio with a wave of thunder. He jumped, sensing emergency, but there wasn't one.

"What are you doing?" he asked from across the room. "Hey!"

"I can't find him!" Annie yelled, her eyes still closed.

"Who?"

"I…what did you just say?"

He picked her up. She didn't react because the panic she appeared to have been experiencing before ceased and her eyes opened.

"We're in our room," she stated after he tossed her onto the bed.

"I know, but apparently you didn't know that a few seconds ago."

"I guess I had another nightmare."

"Like those psychic visions you used to get?"

"Not sure," she said as she stood back up. "Where's Silver?"

"Probably asleep in his room over a hundred miles from here."

"I dreamt he disappeared. It was so realistic."

Michio pinched her arm, and she reactively smacked him.

"You didn't have to do that," she scolded.

"It worked. Now we know that we are both awake."

At lunch, she dumped her barely-eaten soup into a Growlithe's food dish after proclaiming it 'unappealing' because of its 'hideous orange glare'.

"It is not common to hate certain colors, but I anything could happen," Jezz remarked as he finished up his food. "Whatever."

"You still got your moody teenage attitude even though your sweet mommy is having a tough time. Usually, you're sympathetic," said Logan.

"I don't feel like talking," Jezz grumbled.

"Come with me," Michio requested as he stood from the table.

"Is Jezz gonna get in trouble?" Logan asked excitedly.

Michio ignored him and walked out of the room with Jezz following behind.

"What did I do?" Jezz asked bitterly.

"Annie wanted us to talk. She wants to know where you are with Maple…more specifically if you've made progress in breaking up with her."

"I can't."

"You can."

"You don't and never will never understand."

"Your life will improve once she's gone."

"I don't believe that."

"Fine, learn the lesson the hard way. But be nicer to Annie. We need to be extra nice. It's going to get harder from here."

"I'm not an inherently mean person."

"Sure about that?'

"…not anymore."

"It's hurts her the most, knowing that you are in a bad relationship and refuse to get out. Maple's gotten too far. She's beaten you down almost to the bottom. How is someone as smart as you are not realizing this? You better start going to those sessions."

"I'm already passed help; I don't see the point in dragging a therapist into the mess."

"Don't sink yourself just because you're tired of swimming. You finally have people in your corner. Why are you wasting it?"

"I'm trying. I must go."

"Must?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Michio returned to Annie. The two stared at one another. He blinked, and she knew what he had learned.

"What happened?" Logan asked after Jezz fully ascended the stairs.

"Nothing we need to talk about," said Michio. "Do you want a smoothie?"

"Love one," said Logan.

"I'm not making one for you."

"That was cold."

"Yes," Annie decided. "I'll barf if I eat anything else."

"I'll get it," Jezz said as he raced down the stairs. "Don't move."

 **XO**

Day 80: Thursday, June 19, 2036

 _Michio caught her doing something he had never seen Annastasia do pass 10:00 am._

She was drinking freshly brewed espresso: eight ounces with no almond-milk or sweetener. Michio tried to take it from her.

"What're you doing?" she said as she dodged his arms.

"Coffee?" he asked after he successfully took it from her hands. "A second and third serving at noon? You never do this, and it's not good."

"It's safe for me to have as long as it's not every day. I'm exhausted and need to get through the day."

"Take a nap if you're tired. You are a freaking billionaire. You can sleep in for the rest of your life and still be rich."

"I have moral obligations."

"I'll take care of the moral shit, but you can't have this. "

"I need it."

"No."

She surrendered. Like her mother, she did this scowl and growl thing that most people couldn't take seriously. She knew he was right and she was incredibly wrong. It was for that reason she listened. Nighttime was different. Annie returned to

"I am sorry for being a jerk," she said as she slipped on pajamas.

"It's probably not your fault," Michio replied.

"I was horrible. I've been horrible for a while now."

"It's no big deal."

"I hate having nightmares, cravings, and hating random colors …I'm getting what I deserve…"

"What do you think you deserve?"

"I volunteered for this. I should expect the unexpected. I know Jezz is a genius and that I've been ignoring him."

"Forget about Jezz. He's intelligent as far as books go but he's still a dumb teen who hardly has his own life together and iffy judgment skills."

"That's mean. Are you going to write that down in your diary?"

"Probably. Don't call it a diary."

"It's literally a diary."

"Whatever. Get your brother's Togekiss because it will prevent those nightmares. Jay would never deny access."

"I'll call."

Togekiss was at their window within minutes.

"To to Tog~," he chirped as they opened the large double-window to let him inside.

"I need a restful night. Bleu is usually sufficient, but I need you now too," Annie said as she rubbed the Pokémon's wings.

"Togekiss~," he sang.

The enormous bird sat on the ground next to their bed. A peaceful aura was admitted from his body, and for the first time in a while, they slept well.

 **XO**

Day 96: Saturday, July 5, 2036

 _Annie still hated pastel orange, got nightmares, and had a problem with not being able to eat._

One morning Michio noted how she frowned in her sleep. He hugged her from behind. She kicked him multiple times but stayed asleep, blissfully ignorant of her violent actions, until she woke up to find him on the far edge of the bed.

"Why are you turned away?" she asked as she pulled Michio towards her.

"You kicked me in the balls. Hard. Multiple times in a row. I almost fucking cried."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, it's weird."

"Next time wake me up!"

"I wasn't going to risk going back over to you. For all I knew, you could have murdered me. I know you know martial arts."

"I was having nightmares. Many are about Silver and Rose—most involve me taking care of them and failing."

"Your brain has babies on the mind."

"They aren't my babies."

"You are still the reason they're going to exist."

"I never thought about it that way before."

 **XO**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review if you have the chance:)**


	4. Support

Day 84: Wednesday, July 9, 2036

"How's A been doing?" Amber asked Jay as the two sat down for a game of poker.

"I'm still checking on her every day. You can see her little baby bump, but you can't feel the babies yet. I thought I did, but then Dr. Liz said that was impossible," he answered. "I—"

"Hey."

Jezz entered the basement of the Pallet House and sat next to Jay.

"You said you were busy," said Amber.

"Maple doesn't want to see me for at least two days," he murmured.

"It's not normal for girls to do that to their boyfriends," Amber said as she touched his face. "You have a bruise."

"I tripped again."

"BS."

"If you want to be alone, I'll find somewhere else to go."

"Don't go!" Jay pleaded as he hugged his cousin. "I miss you! Amb misses you too, even Togekiss misses you!"

"Toge!"

"You're safer with us than anywhere else," Amber reasoned.

"Poker will help take my mind off my situation," Jezz said as he reached for the cards.

"Or you can tell us what she did to you."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It's that bad?" said Amber.

"I'm going," Jezz said bitterly.

"Don't go!" Jay cried as Jezz preceded to the door. "We won't talk about it if you don't want, but don't leave!"

"You shouldn't be alone," said Amber. "Sit with us. I'll lay off for now."

Jezz nodded hesitantly and retook his spot. Jay was shaken, too innocent in his life adventures to even imagine what could have happened to his best-friend-cousin.

"What you've been up to?" Jay asked, his voice still shaky.

"I'm taking a break from writing," said Jezz.

"In your journal? That's your life," said Amber.

"Life changes."

"Well, it's good cuz…more time for soccer, and that internship with N…right?" Jay queried.

"Sure."

 **XO**

Day 90: Tuesday, July 15, 2036

 _Michio swiftly discovered her doubled over on the bed._

"Come help me out!" Annie called from her room.

"What do you need?" Michio asked after he rushed to her room.

"Fifteen seconds," she said as she observed her watch. "Good."

"You're the girl who cried Lycanroc now?"

"I wasn't raised in Alola, so I'm not sure what your Lycanroc reference is about."

Another hour passed, and she called out again. He once again rushed. Annie's watch was on the dresser and she was sitting on the floor.

"Help me stand," she requested.

He took her hands and pulled her to her feet. She wobbled and asked him to calmly call Liz.

"What's up?" Liz answered.

"We need your help."

"An emergency?"

Annie waved her hand, indicating that she wasn't sure.

"Yes," Michio decided.

"Give me thirty seconds."

Annastasia was still wobbling when Liz arrived. Liz was relieved. She punched Michio's arm.

"You had me believing that something horrible was happening," she breathed.

Her accusation was aimed at Annie, who half-smiled in return. "Well, it does hurt…can you do an ultrasound or something?"

"I intend to," Liz replied. "A quick one, with Keaka's."

Michio grew frustrated when his mother arrived. She handed Liz her little machine then stepped back to gaze at Michio.

"Why didn't you call me?" Keaka murmured to Michio.

"I don't want you to be around every time something happens with us," he responded. "We—I—need space."

Keaka left without Annastasia even realizing that she had come and gone because she had shut her ears and eyes to the world.

"You'll have to come with me to the hospital for a better scan," Liz decided seconds after starting the test.

"Something might have gone horribly wrong," Annie whispered as they got ready to leave the house.

"You did your best. Everyone knows it," said Michio. "Don't blame yourself."

"I can't help it. If it's not my fault, then whose is it?"

"If God exists, he, she, or it's a douchebag."

Annie laughed. "I agree."

The next thirty minutes were some of the most stressful of Annastasia's life. Because of the contract she signed, the Glens needed to be notified of the complications. No one knew what was happening until after the ultrasound.

"They're okay," said Liz. "They are both still there. Modern medicine is great."

"Is there anything Annastasia can do to prevent this from happening again?" Derek Glen asked.

"She did everything she was supposed to do," Michio asserted.

"I know, but…"

"Annastasia is going to be monitored more closely for now on," said Liz.

With Liz gone, it was Derek and Mark Glen, Annastasia, Michio, and their Pokémon until Jezz visited.

"How are you feeling?" Jezz asked upon his arrival.

"Almost pain-free," she answered.

"Anything you need me to do?" he queried.

"You can have a better attitude," said Michio.

"…I'll try harder," Jezz replied. "Is this…is this my fault? Is it because I cause you too much stress?"

Jezz voice was shaky and it cracked on the last syllable. Annie sat up and reached towards him.

"It's no one's fault," she told him.

"I didn't tell Jay about this."

"I'll tell him."

"Should you?" Michio asked. "He'll flip."

"We can't keep using that excuse," Annie replied.

"Then I'll do it," Jezz vowed.

 **XO**

Day 100: Friday, July 25, 2036

Jezz became more conscious and caring after the incident. He began talking to her more, the way he did when she first adopted him over three years ago. They'd sit in bed and talk, talk and walk, and talk during meals. None of this happened until after Michio had tracked down Jezz and given him a rough lecture.

"We need to talk," Michio announced before Jezz left to go out with his soccer friends.

"About what?" he replied edgily.

"Look at me."

Jezz did a double-take. Michio had never tried to be his father before.

"I'm ready," Jezz said, his tone much less frustrated.

"We need privacy."

They found an empty room near the library and stood face-to-face in the quiet area.

"Annie almost lost the babies. You better be nice to her or else I am taking away all the nice shit we've given you since you got here."

"How is she now?"

"Traumatized."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Tell her you are sorry for being a douche and then start treating her like your queen."

"What did I do that was so bad?"

"You already know."

Michio walked away. He and Jezz never had a confrontation before so there was nothing left to do but leave. They both had a feeling it would happen sooner or later. Looking back, Michio regretted his tone. The teen had so many issues, everything sets him off, and he risked something there.

 **XO**

Day 137: Saturday, November 27, 2036

"My poor Onesan. You've gone through so much," Jocelyn said as she braided Annastasia's long hair. "That sounds horrifying. You must have been horrified."

"Flaa~" Flaafy added.

"I hadn't been that worried about myself since I was stranded in the frozen Toka Isles. The pain was incredible and no one is sure why it happened," Annie replied. "I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have family nearby."

"I should be living with you," said Jocelyn. "Mom and Papa don't need me."

"Fla."

"You don't spend a lot of time at home anyway."

"True."

"Flaafy."

Jay and Amber were a short distance away on the other side of The Grange's grandiose veranda. The pair had Rose, Silver, Togekiss, Pip, and the twins' Komala and Deerling. Amber stopped talking when she realized that Jay was trying to listen in on his sister's conversation.

"I am surprised Jay hasn't moved in with you," said Jocelyn.

"He probably doesn't want to leave the Rose and Silver," said Annastasia.

They looked to Jay, who was absent-mindedly brushing Silver's hair as he tried to focus on the girls' conversation.

"I will do anything to make A safe," Jay told Amber. "Sometimes I wish I lived here too. I wish I can live in two places."

"I am kinda surprised you don't live here too," said Amber.

"Pikachupika," said Pip.

"Most of my stuff's in Pallet Town. It would take me half a day to bring it all here," Jay responded. "But it would make sense…someone ought to keep an eye on Jezz."

"I'm keeping an eye on him," Amber replied.

"He's too used to you. It'll be less suspicious if I take over some of the snooping."

Amber's eyes widened and she hugged Jay. Jay stammered, having no idea why she was reacting this way.

"You'd spy for me? Jay the Good Kid. Jay the Innocent One. You for real?"

"This is the good kind of spying. You want me to gather evidence, right? Ummm I can do that. Evidence…"

"…verbal evidence."

"Which is?"

"He's shut down again, just like he was when we first met him. You and I are the only people who can break his guard. Get him to speak. Maybe if he talks about this stuff aloud, he'll realize he's wrong."

"Jezz knows he's wrong. He knows everything."

"But _you_ don't. No doubt you'll cry at some point during his confession-session. That will crush him. And with A being pregnant, it will be less suspicious to have you hanging around."

"I'll feel guilty."

"Look at me."

Jay was teary. Amber held Jay's face in her hands.

"It's going to be a lot of heavy stuff… violence, drugs, alcohol, all types of rule-breaking…and of course, relationship stuff you know almost nothing about. But when the moment comes and he talks, your only job is to be ready. He's told me a lot. All I need now is evidence, something I can use," she told Jay.

"What do you think will happen to Maple if…if say she does or did something bad and we can prove it?" Jay asked.

"Your sister will kick her off the property. If it weren't for the fact that we can't bring anything to court, a judge would have already kicked her out. This is a sanctuary. A can't just kick people out cuz she feels like it. That is why evidence is important."

"Jezz will hate me. Amb, if he tells me he hates me, I…I don't know what will happen. I'll be devastated. I love him!"

"If he tells you he hates you, I'll punch him in the face."

"Don't do that!"

"The only reason I haven't done it before is cuz I feel sorry for him. But I won't feel sorry for him if he makes you depressed."

Jay nodded, knowing that there was no way for him to get Amber to change her mind or conditions. He rocked the twins as they lay in their carriers, and Amber took out her phone."

"Who you texting?" Jay asked.

"I'm telling Michio to start moving your stuff into that guest room."

 **XO**


	5. Almost There

Day 200: Friday, September 26, 2036

Talking to the Glens about anything relating to Annie's progress was uncomfortable for Michio. They asked too many questions and seemed obsessed with her—whereas it was _his_ job as her SO to be obsessed with her.

"She isn't in pain, is she?" Derek asked Michio before Annie joined them on the patio.

"She's annoyed that people always ask her that. There has been some…"

Michio huffed, tired of sugar-coating reality.

"She's actually been in a lot of pain—not that she talks about it ever—but as her partner, I know," said Michio.

"Annastasia told us that she hasn't felt pain other than the one incident," Mark replied.

"Is she getting enough care? We feel bad for this," said Mark.

"Yeah, but, she…"

"She what?"

"…figured you'd be upset, maybe angry."

"We are upset, but certainly not angry with her. She handled the situation well."

"I handled what well?" Annie asked as she approached the group.

"The 'incident'," Michio clarified.

"I won't deny that I was terrified," said Annie. "But we knew the risks."

"Is there anything you need from us?" asked Mark.

"I would love for you to talk to my teenage son."

"About what?"

"About your decision to have me be your surrogate instead of waiting for his law to pass that would allow same-sex couples to adopt."

"We could try, but we don't him as well as I probably should," said Mark. "I might say the wrong thing."

"The important thing to know about Jezz is that he's experienced the world vastly different from most of us. He's a nerd but also a jock, sarcastic but sweet, compassionate but moody. He stands up for what he believes in…justice, equality, and acceptance. He occasionally gets lost in his mind. He appreciates facts and empathy. He loves to debate. I want you to try to befriend him."

"You've officially adopted him?" Mark asked.

"Annie adopted him first. I got in on it later," Michio replied.

"He's only six years younger than us, which is a blessing and a curse," said Annie. "We're usually his mentors, sometimes he's ours."

"I want to talk about you," Michio said after the Glens left them alone on the patio. "Doesn't it bother you that the Glens just brushed off this incident? They should care just as much or more than you do about this, and they should be honoring you."

She shook her head. Michio expected the opposite.

"Accidents happen," she sighed. "Time to move on."

 **XO**

Day 210: Monday, October 6, 2036

 _Annie's aura abilities were old news yet they affected her daily. She was walking with Michio, Lil-G, Bleu, Star, Minun, Plusle, and Peruva when she randomly stopped to stare at an ordinary-looking tree._

"You okay?" Michio asked as he tugged her arm.

"Something happened here," she said as she placed her palm on the bark.

"What?" he asked.

"Not sure but I can feel it."

She touched a branch and a cherry blossom sprouted. It's a power only she and the other Aura Keepers shared. She stared at the flower and then out of nowhere, cried.

"I feel like there is a darkness. It's all connected. The Morimars and the monster fusion and Amber's Mimikyu and this ordinary tree. It's so sad."

"Darkness?"

"Dark aura. And this poor tree is the opposite of it all so it suffers the most."

"I don't get why it's sad. It's just a tree. It looks like every other fucking cherry blossom tree," he remarked. "Darkness?"

"A feeling of unbridled fear."

They looked to the sky just in time to see a flock Volbeat and Illumise fly by. They waved to the couple. Annastasia waved back with faith and validation in her gaze.

"We need to go on vacation," Michio stated. "How do the Toka Isles sound? I heard the ice is extra cold and sharp this time of year."

"I prefer Alola."

Michio made a face of disgust.

"I was thinking Mai Island, not your old house," Annie said as she rolled her eyes. "Unless you want to stop by."

"What's on Mai Island?"

"The future."

 **XO**

Day 220: Thursday, October 16, 2036

 _The Glens insisted that Annastasia do a second ultrasound though twenty-week mark had long passed._

"You look pregnant," was the first thing Liz said as Annastasia, Michio, the Glens, Star, Lil-G, Plusle, Minun, Bleu, and Peruva stepped into the waiting area.

"We late?" Derek asked.

"No. I finished lunch early so I sat and here and read one of my old magazines as I waited," she replied. "I expected you all to come, but as you know, I can't let the Pokémon come back."

"Lilllup?" Lil-G asked sadly.

"I have inspectors here today. I'll get screwed if they see adorable creatures in the backrooms."

"They understand," Annie said as she rubbed the heads of Lil-G, Star, and Bleu. "And they will be perfectly quiet as they wait."

"Esssp."

"Tari."

"Lill."

Annie pulled her long blond hair into a bun as they walked to the back room. The Glens talked among themselves while Michio thought about how odd their situation was. He decided to include that in the journal that he had just barely started.

"Do my parents know that I'm here?" Annastasia asked.

"No way," Liz replied. "I told them that you decided to skip this ultrasound."

"How'd that go?"

"Peeved, but since these aren't your children, I don't think they truly cared. They wanted to know how you were feeling and I gave them the 'same 'ol, same 'ol'."

"Like I've been."

"Precisely."

"What are the chances that we can find out their sex today?" Mark asked.

"I'd say it's a fair chance. It depends on their position."

Michio shuddered. Position. He hated that word. He almost left the room. The others sniggered at his discomfort.

"It's not going to be an internal ultrasound," said Annie. "Which means you can stop worrying about the gross factor," said Annie.

"No guts, I promise," said Liz.

"Not yet, anyway," Annie said in a low and joking whisper.

The Glens looked at Michio and whispered, adding to the uneasiness. According to birds, the couple once discussed how Michio was 'unfortunately unsupportive' of their endeavor. Michio disagreed. He hadn't complained at all. He was doing well for someone who had no choice in the matter. He decided that later he'd put that in his journal too.

"What do you think the chances of there being something 'wrong' with them?" Mark queried. "And the chances of being able to tell if something is wrong?"

"I don't have stats. Relax and take a seat," Dr. Liz responded. "Annie, in the reclining chair, everyone else in the corner."

Annie kept chatting as if she was getting a haircut. She was her usual random self, taking on topics as varied as the Beartic in Euon to what she planned on learning to play on her guitar next. In the meantime, Liz started the machine, put gel on her lower abdomen, and pressed a wand-like device under her halfway popped-out belly button the way she did for the last ultrasound.

"I can see their heads," said Annie. "I think…"

Michio shuddered once more, disturbing by the concept of having people's heads inside a body. He was shocked everyone else was perceiving the situation as normal. He felt isolated continuing his role as the black sheep.

"The one on the left's male," said Liz. "And I think the one on the left is female, but I can't be certain; it's hiding behind the other. They look bigger than I expected, which is good. They're about seven and a half inches long and weigh about a pound each."

"It's a good sign for them, but what about Annie?" Derek asked.

"They can each be ten pounds or more when they are born, theoretically, of course," said Liz.

"Oh my god," Annastasia murmured. "This is going to be more fun than I expected."

"It will probably be a C-section so you'll be out cold for it anyway. Michio will probably be out cold too."

"I wonder if I can somehow be unconscious for the weeks leading up to it," Michio wondered aloud.

"Regardless…there's a patient I know well who was smaller than these babies are now when she was born," Liz commented.

"Impossible," said Mark.

"I have records if you don't believe me."

Liz and Annie shared a secretive smile. Liz hastened from the room.

"What the hell?" Michio asked.

"Oh, your favorite question," Annie said in baby-tone. "Liz is cheesy. She has something to show you."

"Me?"

"Everyone," she answered.

"Got it," Liz said as she entered the room.

Liz had a large file and familiar file in her arms. It was the one Annastasia and Michio saw every time Annie needed to get something checked. Liz held up a newspaper article and read aloud.

"Two months ago, an unexpected child, Miss Annastasia Miyamoto Tonaka, was born to James Morgan and Jessica Tonaka on November 3, 2015, at 12: 09 am at the Celadon City Hospital. At the time of her birth, she weighed only eleven ounces and measured seven inches. Her primary care doctors are calling the birth a miracle. Never before in history has a baby survived outside the womb at 20 weeks. According to the International Book of Records, Miss Annastasia broke the record for the youngest person ever to be born by sixteen days, and the record for the smallest child ever to be born by two and a half inches and three ounces. Her family declined to announce the birth until they were certain that she would have a chance of surviving the one-month mark. Annastasia's doctors have upped her chances of surviving into early childhood from one-percent to fifty percent. And now the township of Celadon City welcomes Miss Tonaka and wishes her the best of luck in her new world!" Liz flipped over the page. "Humph. Birth announcements weren't so glamorous back in the day."

"I didn't know that you were _that_ baby," said Derek.

"I thought she died," Mark admitted.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you," Annastasia replied.

"There is nothing to worry about. Annastasia's now much healthier than her mother," said Liz.

"They were on the road, which made things worse," said Annie.

"Road to where?" Mark asked.

"Nowhere," Liz replied.

"Traveling with Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, May and Drew Hayden, Bonnie, Serena, and Clemont Dupont, Meowth, and Lucy—his partner…and there were others. They were on their way to Saffron City and had just made the pregnancy announcement to the teens a week or so prior. No one saw it coming. My parents weren't married, had no money, no jobs, and were living off contest cash and Delia Ketchum's charity. People said my mother barely looked pregnant, and that you could only see it if you already knew. It took me weeks to be let out of the incubator and even longer for me to open my eyes. It took them a while to name me, too."

"There weren't human teleporters back then, so it wasn't until dawn that I got from Pallet to Celadon. Doctors were afraid to hold her. She didn't even look alive. We had a hard time believing she was. Not even Jessie believed us."

"It was good this happened," said Annie.

"Why the hell would you say that?" Michio asked.

"Annastasia was the key to bringing down the most powerful and cruel gang in history. She was evidence of how sick and violent these people were. Jessie brought her story in when they went to trial in Viridian City. Jessie and Annastasia saved Team Rocket and destroyed Team Firestar."

"Team Firestar's a familiar title but I barely remember my elementary years," Derek confessed.

"The gang composed of ex-members from other gangs. They were significantly more threatening than the others. They were funded by the Winchester and Morgan families. With that cash flow, they found a way to trap dark aura into the weapons known as Morimars, the most dangerous instruments on Earth."

"Then years later you adopted the son of Team Rocket's number one enemy," said Liz.

"That's Jezz, Jessiebelle Winchester's son," Annie explained to Mark and Derek, who were getting noticeably confused. "Jessiebelle had Jezz while she was in prison, he entered foster care, eventually made his way over to us. That's a story for another day."

"Jessiebelle Winchester is also a cousin to Annastasia's mother," said Liz.

"They say babies change their parents' world, but you changed the entire world," Mark remarked.

"Serendipity is one of my favorite words," Annie smiled.

"Why don't more people know about you?"

"As much as my parents' loved the spotlight, they didn't want it shining on me until after they became financially secure," Annie replied.

"I have pictures," Liz said as she pulled a handful from the file. "Her first outfit was Ash Ketchum's old Snorlax onesie. About ten years later, it became Amber Ketchum's first outfit."

"Something neither the Ketchums nor my family saw coming," said Annie.

"You don't have to worry about these complications occurring with your twins. Annastasia's incredibly strong."

"We are more than grateful," Derek said after he kissed Annastasia's hand.

"And more than excited," said Mark as he squeezed her other hand.

He didn't say it, but Michio felt he should be the one in their seats: kissing Annie's hand, telling her how excited he was for their child to arrive, being too grateful to express with words; all that warm and fuzzy feel-good shit.

"Any complaints?" Liz queried.

"Nope," Annie replied.

"We can kick the boys out and talk privately."

"Ummm…"

She looked at Mark and Derek, who were watching her keenly. Before Annie could push the words from her mouth, they picked up on her desire to have them leave."

"Want me to leave too?" Michio asked.

"Stay," Annie ordered.

"What's up?" Liz asked as she handed Annie a towel.

"Nothing is going wrong," she said as she and Michio wiped the ultrasound goo off her stomach.

"You're concerned everything's fine," Liz inferred.

"Yes."

"Most people don't have complications."

"Health issues tend to find me."

"How are you feeling?" Liz asked Michio.

"Swell," he answered.

"I doubt it," she retorted.

"Swell," he repeated.

"You haven't been overly anxious," Annie said as she looked his way.

"You must be somewhat upset with Annastasia," said Liz.

"Nope."

"This pregnancy is stressful for you too. You never expected me to go through what I am going through. And you aren't getting anything out of it," said Annie.

"You aren't getting anything out of it either," he pointed out. "I'm dealing with it. I don't know what else you expect me to do."

"You've been awesome this whole time," Annastasia told Michio. "You get me through the day and make my life so much easier. Are you scared?"

Michio didn't want to admit his fear. He trusted her and didn't want her to doubt it.

"This is one of the most stressful situations a couple can go through," said Liz. "If you can make it this far after everything you have already gone through, then you're lucky."

"When something feels wrong, you'll be the first to know, I promise," Annastasia said as she side-hugged Michio.

"Anything else?" asked Liz.

"No," they replied.

"Then have a nice life."

As Liz, Annie, and Michio walked down the hall to meet with the Glens, Annie asked:

"Is it true that I look pregnant?"

"Ummm…not particularly," said Michio.

"It looks more like you gain a little weight," said Liz. "Which reminds me to remind you to eat more. Usually, I don't tell moms-to-be to eat a lot, but you are a special case. You were almost underweight when you got started."

"I will keep stuffing my face, I promise," she responded.

Liz gave them more information, and Michio came to a realization: he was too far removed from everything, and it was becoming a personal problem.

 **XO**

 **This fic is over halfway through. Thank you for sticking with me:) Please review if you can.**


	6. Out

Day 250: Saturday, November 15, 2036

 _Annie was less than two months from her due-date and keeping a positive attitude despite the worsening symptoms of back pain, nightmares, selective color-repulsion, random crying, forgetfulness, moodiness, and loss of coordination._

"I feel like l got coconuts in my uterus," she said as she lifted herself out of bed.

"That's too disturbing for me," Michio mumbled as he stretched his back.

"You have no right to be more disturbed than I am."

"You said it."

She waddled to the bathroom while he dressed. Her clothes were all over the ground. Lately, she has been going to be with three layers and then shedding them through the night. Michio tossed them into the hamper.

"Ouch!" she yelled.

Plusle, Minun, and Lil-G were there before he was. She opened the door.

"I'm fine, don't freak out," she said quickly.

"I wasn't freaking out. Why'd you say 'ouch'?"

"They're moving. It hurts, especially when you have to pee."

She shut the door on him. He laid her clothes on the bed.

"I can't wear these," she said as she held up the shirt he saw her order online last week.

"Is it out of style?" he sarcastically queried.

"It's two sizes too small. I weigh 150 now."

"How? You were 135 last week."

"Fifteen pounds in just over a week. Those hormones just needed a few months to kick in," she shrugged. "It's a lot to carry. I've been sleeping nine and a half hours instead of eight since last month."

"More sleep is better than less."

They traveled to Viridian City to see Delia. She had presents and advice for the young couple. They arrived around 10:00 am with their Pokémon, Logan, Keaka, and Jezz.

"You're beautiful!" Delia exclaimed as they entered her home.

"Thank you," Annie said before giving her a hug. "I haven't heard anyone say that in a while."

"We each told you that this morning," Logan remarked.

"Oh right. Forgot," Annie replied.

"Forgetfulness is one of my favorite symptoms," said Delia. "Unfortunately, it lasted even after the pregnancy, but let's forget about that. I have gifts."

Delia asked Jezz about school and his internship as they strolled through Delia and Giovanni's sizeable home. He yacked about colleagues and assignments, incompetent coworkers and allies. He also talked about Maple, annoying his family. Michio had told him multiple times that he needed to break up with that lunatic, but he brushed him and everyone else off consistently. Their comfort was that Amber was on the case. Amber was smart, strong, and far more responsible than she appeared—Maple was the opposite.

"I know the Glens have their own gadgets and gizmos for the babies, but I have some toys for you," said Delia.

"That's sweet but he and I don't use toys," Annie giggled as she watched Michio.

Jezz, Delia, Logan, and Keaka laughed too. Michio was fumed but kept his mouth shut.

"Did you really just say that or did I imagine it?" Jezz asked.

"I had to take advantage of the opportunity," Annie responded. "I am assuming you mean gadgets and gizmos that will help me recover."

"Yes," Delia said as she handed Annie a box.

"I wanted to give you for a while, but I couldn't find this box," Delia said as Annie observed the contents. "I figured I wouldn't need it until Amber has kids. It was in our storage unit. Almost everything is new," Delia explained.

There was a lightweight sleeping mask with cooling pads, soft headphones for listening to music attached, an electric blanket, vibrating slippers, essential oils, cooling pillow, and prenatal vitamins.

"This is sweet. I'll use all of this," said Annie. "Are you sure you want me to take it?"

"I insist. It's getting close, and the more comfortable you are the better," Delia replied. "I'm proud of you. You are on all our minds. Even Gio has been asking about you. Where are you off to now?"

"Nothing today, but tomorrow we have a meeting with the Glens. We're going over custody agreements and other fun stuff."

"Good luck."

"I imagine you want me to be present for your meeting with the Glens," Jezz said after they returned to The Grange.

"I'd love for my lawyer-in-training to come," Annie responded. "Make sure I sign everything I am supposed to sign. I have a feeling there is going to be more paperwork."

"There will be."

 **XO**

Day 251: Sunday, November 16, 2036

The Morgan-Kapules and the Glens gathered on The Grange's third-floor balcony.

"Jezz will make sure I do everything correctly. He's studying to become a lawyer and politician," Annie said as she, Jezz, and Michio took a seat across from the couple and their case manager Minika.

"Impressive," Derek remarked.

"Thank you," Jezz replied.

"It's mostly what we talked about already. We want to make sure we are on the same page," said Mark.

"You already signed the forms stating that the adoption will be closed immediately after they are born. We decided this is best, yet we want to make sure it's okay with you. It means you won't get to see them after they are born unless we extend an invitation," said Derek.

"It wouldn't be fair any other way," Annie responded.

"It's not going to be easy," said Minika. "Most have a tough time with this. Many spend months or years in counseling."

"I trust my friends will do everything better or as well as I would. I won't be devastated when they move out," said Annie.

"Marvelous," said Minika.

"She is the most generous, upbeat, and moral person we know," said Derek.

"She's strong," Mark added.

"Too kind. As Michio and Jezz can account for, I haven't been an angel these last seven months," Annie replied.

"Earlier this week she yelled at me because she thought I used her toothbrush," Michio piped. "But I didn't."

"She cried because she missed her favorite TV show, even though we have it recorded," said Jezz.

"She yelled at her brother for coddling her."

"Which made him cry and run out of the house."

"We should keep going through these papers," Minika said as she held up Annie's folder.

"What's next?" asked Mark.

"In case both of you pass away, you put both sets of our parents as the primary caretakers. Is that still what you want?" Minika asked.

"Yes."

"You want no interaction between Annastasia and the twins without the supervision of a parent or grandparent?"

"Correct."

There were more 'yes' and 'no' questions on that subject, which bothered Michio and Jezz. It was as if they didn't trust her. They didn't even want her to hold or feed them after they were born. They said they didn't want the twins to imprint on her.

The meeting took up a full hour. It was as boring as hell for everyone but the four directly involved.

"Everything looks orderly. If there are any legal questions, my number is on my cards. Good luck," Minika said before her departure.

"Michio, you looked bored," said Derek.

"I am," he retorted.

"You've been quiet. Anything you want to share?"

"Nope."

"We've talked about this a bunch," Annie told them. "We are on the same page."

"In that case, we'll see you for dinner."

"Sure will."

 **XO**

Day 278: Sunday, December 14, 2036

Michio became more nervous the closer Annie got to the nine-month mark. He could hardly sleep. He took every wince, heavy breath, and 'ouch' seriously. Michio knew she was ready before she did. He organized her overnight bag for the hospital and then approached her as she lay in bed eating popcorn with Jezz and her Pokémon. He rubbed her stomach.

"Do you want to leave now?" he asked.

"How can you tell?" she replied.

"Because he loves you," Jezz said unexpectantly.

"That's absolutely true," she said as she wiggled out of bed. "Let's get this over with."

"What should I do?" Jezz asked.

"Give me your phone; I can't remember where I left mine."

Annie's hospital room was decorated with warm lights, paintings, and a shelf with books and magazines. Soon after she made herself comfortable as possible she looked at Jezz's phone.

"I wonder when we should call them," Annie murmured. "I've no idea how long this will take."

"Are these your first?" a nurse asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes."

"Twins! How lucky. Congratulations."

"Thank you…" she said uneasily, not sure if she had earned the praise.

"Are you going to be the one…you know…ah…" Michio stumbled.

"Michio wants to know if you are the one who will be doing the surgery," Annie clarified.

"No, you'll have a real surgeon do that. Need something? Water, a smoothie?"

"Peach juice," Annastasia said sans hesitation. "Or green tea," she replied.

"Peach juice? Isn't that an Italian thing?" Michio asked after the nurse left.

"It's a me thing too," she answered.

"I should get you some the next time I visit Amber since she lives near that orchard," said Jezz.

"It's refreshing to hear you talk about Amber."

"I love her."

"Since when?" Michio asked.

"Since forever. Just because I don't know how to show it doesn't mean I don't feel it."

"Then you should break up with Maple and tell Amber that you want her."

"I'm not sure how."

Michio and A shared a distressed glance. Neither of them had helpful advice except:

"Talk to her."

"I've tried. Every time she sees me, she tells me to break up with Maple; that's as far as that conversation has gone."

"There's a reason why everyone is telling you to break up with her," Annie said despite her shortening breath. "Maple's taking advantage: hurting, manipulating, and cheating on you."

Jezz knew Annie was on the verge of separating them forcefully, but it would take a lot for Annie to kick someone out of her sanctuary—she never did it before and never wanted to. There was only so much he could take. Annie needed one thing from him, and he knew it was time to give it to her.

"I want to be a good person," said Jezz. "I want to love and be loved"

"You _are_ a good person," Annie breathlessly asserted. "Everyone hits a speed bump—it's up to you to change directions."

Jezz bowed then left the room to give her alone time with Michio. Michio's heart pounded; he was completely on edge.

"You're terrified," Annie commented.

"I wish it were over," he responded.

"Don't worry."

"It isn't as easy. I don't have a natural calming solution—other than you."

"You don't have to stand in the corner. Sit on the bed. There's room for two."

"Isn't someone going to yell at me? I don't think I am supposed to touch you," he replied.

"Not true."

He did as she requested and relaxed. The nurse came in with her drinks, listened to her abdomen with a stethoscope, then left. She sipped the juice and shuddered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't like this," she sighed as she moved onto the warm tea.

Her breathing became irregular again and she started squeezing things: the sheets, his thumb, her eyes, and even her feet. Michio hit the call button. Liz arrived a minute later, and so did the Glens after the nurse assistant called them. They arrived in ten minutes, and by then, there was drama.

At least, Michio perceived it as drama—Annie later said he overreacted. She was squirming in discomfort when they took her to the operating room. Michio felt isolated again. Annie later told Michio this was the worst part of the whole thing. She said that is the first time the decision felt wrong.

"Why's she getting surgery?" Logan asked after Michio summarized their situation via video chat.

"The Glens think it's safer," he responded.

"Cesarean sections are painful and recovery is long. It's unfair to force her, but I double-checked all her paperwork, and she agreed to all their conditions," said Jezz. "I advised her not to sign that agreement, but she insisted. It might not be a bad deal. Often it is safer."

"Safer for who?" Logan asked.

Jezz didn't get the opportunity to answer that question because several doctors including Liz came to speak with them.

"She's done," said Liz.

"Done as in the twins were born?" he inquired.

"Yep."

"How?" Michio asked as they made our way to her room.

"No complications."

"I thought there'd be more to it. I expected something to go wrong."

"Classic Michio."

"Life is better when expectations are low," said Jezz.

"You and I do have something in common," Michio replied.

Annie was back in that warm room lying in a bed. She looked ultra sleepy and was shaking slightly.

"Before you freak out, the shakiness is normal. It's a side effect of the anesthesia," said Liz.

"How are you feeling?" Jezz asked as they approached her.

"Odd," she said in a wobbly voice.

Everyone left so that it was just Annastasia, Michio, and Jezz. They sat by her side.

"Did they already tell you how everything went perfectly?" Jezz asked.

"Y-yess."

"Are you okay?" said Michio.

"I-tt'ss t-the meddicationnn."

"We understand," said Jezz.

"It happppenned so fasstt. I-I-I…"

"Can you tell us more?"

"Lllatterr."

After a twenty-minute nap, the anesthesia's effects wore off and she was ready to talk.

"I can't believe it's over. Nine months and then some. All those check-ups, therapy, tests, and now nothing," she said. "Did you get to see the babies?"

"No," Jezz and Michio replied.

"I admit I regret not putting in that contract that I couldn't have any relationships with them. I know they aren't mine, but…I'm more sentimental than I thought I would be."

"You should be able to hold them," Jezz said as he clenched his fists. "It's cruel."

"They don't need to bond with me; they need to bond with their parents."

Someone came talked to Annie about how to take care of her incision, and then our Pokémon, Logan, Jay, and Amber joined them.

"Congratulations!" Jay exclaimed as he high-fived his sister. "These roses are from everyone."

"Thank you," Annie said as she cradled the bouquet.

"It's HOT in here," Logan said as he pranced into the room. "Where are the babies?"

"With their parents," Annie sighed.

"When can you go home?" Jay asked.

"By the end of today. The twins will be here for a few days probably."

"Um, so…is there going to be a party to celebrate or something?" Jay asked.

"They wanted to do the baby shower after they were born," Annie reminded him. "Everything is set except for the date. They invited all of us."

"You sound disappointed," Jay said sadly. "Was it not as fun as you expected?"

"Lil' nasty there," Logan remarked. "But I applaud your use of sarcasm. That was sarcasm, right?"

"No! Ummm, A…"

"It's fine," she told her little brother. "To answer your question…I was expecting more action. Instead, I was cramping one minute, out cold the next, and here I am. Something's missing."

"They did remember to take both babies out, right?" Logan asked.

"Figuratively missing."

"It was never supposed to be traditional," Jezz said cautiously.

She looked so sad that several of them almost cried at the sight of her. Michio reminded himself that there were post-partum hormones attacking her. As far as he knew, Annie felt needed hold and bond with them because mothers were programmed that way.

"The staff offered to let me stay overnight," said Annie. "I want to process as much as I can while I'm here. I don't want to go home with this empty feeling."

"I thought you'd feel like, the opposite of this," said Jay. "I'm sad you're sad."

"I knew this would be stressful and emotional. I won't complain."

"Do you want me to stop our parents from coming here and bugging you?"

"No, I'd like to see them. They're annoying, but they're our my parents. They must be worried sick about me."

Annie's parents came three minutes after Jay called them. They were sympathetic, not annoyed that she did this without them knowing. Jessie asked for alone time with Annastasia, James, Jay, Jocelyn, Logan, and Michio.

"I can understand some of what you are feeling," Jessie began. "Because I didn't get to hold you after you were born. I had to wait a while, and while I knew I wanted to keep you, I didn't know if you'd be around long enough for me to take home—and we didn't have a home yet. I felt lonely."

"I feel like I missed something," she responded. "But it's all over."

"It's not over. You will be allowed to see the twins," said James.

"Not for a while," Michio murmured.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked, sounding horrified.

"The Glens don't want them to imprint on me," Annie replied.

"Imprint?" Jay replied.

"They don't want me holding or talking to them unless they are watching us, and even then, they want to keep it to a minimum."

"That's too harsh," said James.

"It's not my right to interfere," Annie responded.

"You should have your own. They would be so cute and you'd be so good at taking care of them," said Jocelyn.

"I don't ever want to be pregnant again unless it's for someone I really, really, really love," she said as she squeezed Jay's hand.

Jay coughed and laughed awkwardly as his cheeks reddened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan asked as he eyed their hands.

Annastasia fell asleep the moment friends and family stopped visiting her. Michio returned to The Grange and spent the night awake worried. He returned as soon as he was allowed the next morning.

"I had so many dreams," she said after chugging water and medication.

"Good, bad, scary?" he asked.

"Normal. It was sweet of you to stay overnight."

"I didn't; I wasn't allowed, but I was thinking about you."

The Glens came by and talked to Annie before she left the hospital. They told her and Michio about the kids. Annie hid her sorrow.

"I still can't believe how fast it left. I spent almost a year with those babies, and now I have nothing," she told Keaka as they sat down for tea.

"You need to get your own," Keaka advised.

"We're too young. With the exception of one—possibly two—more surrogate assignments in the distant future, I am never going to be pregnant again. Maybe we'll adopt, but it won't be soon."

"You never know; a special child could drop into your life," said Keaka.

"I'll take whatever the universe gives me."

 **XO**

 **One more chapter. As always, thank you for reading:)**


	7. The End

Three Years Later

"You never submitted this," Annie commented as she held a notebook signed with Michio's name.

He came down the stairs with three-year-old Harper on his back. He observed the book and looked away.

"The therapist guy checked it then gave it back. I meant to throw it away, but…"

"…you kept it."

"Duh."

Annie flipped to the final page. "Was this your last entry?"

He peered over her shoulder. "There wasn't more to say."

"This journey had an abrupt stop, makes sense for your diary to follow that lead."

She shook slightly and didn't stop until Harper was on the ground, hugging her waist.

"One of the most stressful things a new mother could possibly go through is not being able to hold her baby afterwards," said Annie. "I know they were never going to be mine, but I think recovery from that gooey mess would have gone smoother if I could have at least a minimal relationship with them."

"We haven't talked about it since around this time, but now that Jay is older, do you think that he is going to ask you to be his surrogate?"

"Absolutely. I told him I would a long time ago."

"You said Jay gave his most famous 'I am going to die alone with no children or love' speech when he was nine, so I'm not surprised."

Annie laughed. "He's probably planning his ten-year wedding anniversary, if he hasn't already."

"He probably has…Did you read any of the stuff I wrote?"

"A bit. It was sweet. So much has changed since then. Now that Jezz's LGBT law passed, I wonder if Jezz still protests surrogacy."

"I think he's grown a bit."

Jezz was rounding the corner has they spoke.

"Can I have that diary?" he inquired.

"Why the hell would I give this to you?" Michio asked as he waved the notebook.

"For my autobiography."

"Why does a twenty-year-old need an autobiography?"

"Why do you need to be an annoying asshole?"

Annie swiped the book from Michio and tossed it to Jezz. Jezz caught it and dashed away. Michio groaned, totally unwilling to chase him down.

"He can't legally use that without my consent," Michio remarked.

"That kid writes laws faster than every legislator combined. I wouldn't be so sure."

 **XO**

 **I hope you enjoyed:) Please share your thoughts in reviews.**


End file.
